For what it's worth
by Shaz101
Summary: One lives a double life but who will stay by them when the rest find out...
1. Preface

_**For what it's worth.**_

 **Preface**

No body knows who I am,

No body can know who I am,

They know me as Red,

They don't know my real name,

Only my father and brother know that,

It's the only way I can have a normal life,

And have the life I've always dreamed of.

I love my music, and so do my fans. This is for them.


	2. Chapter 1

_**For what it's worth.**_

 ** _Chapter one_**

 **CPOV**

Well first day at yet another new school. You've got to love moving around because of your fathers job!

"Clary! Come on we don't want to be late" my brother Sebastian yells up the stairs to me.

"Coming" I call back as I put the finishing touches to my long curly blonde locks. Today I wanted to wow the school body being the new kid and all so both Seb and I went all dark and mysterious looking. He wore black skinny jeans matched with a royal blue v-neck and black leather jacket, I on the other hand went for black leather skillet-toes boots matched with a black and red checked tank skater dress with a black leather jacket, dark smokey eyes, and red lips. Yep we are totally guna rock this school.

"Dad I'm taking the spider" I called as I grabbed the keys and left. I heard a brief "I find any scratches" threat as I left giggling. The spider is like the one in that fast and furious film but more me. It's red and black and I love me fast cars. So does Seb. He took his Honda Civic and we totally raced to the school.

We still have a few minutes before the first class when we got there, and we could see all the kids sitting by their cars or on the grass at the lunch tables. I could see 2 spots by what looked like the pops table and nodded to Seb that we speed over in a race. Of course the minute we started revving everyone was looking at us, the minute that light went green we were off and came to a perfect stop seconds apart at those two spots. I hopped out of the spider smiling.

"Every time Seb, that Hondas no match for my spider" I call as he gets out.

"Oh yeh, rematch at the track after school clary" he calls back.

"Bring it kid" I bump my hip of his as we walk into the hall to go find our schedules.

Little did we know we had caught a lot of attention.

 **JPOV**

We were all just chilling at the lunch tables before class started when we hear two beautifully tuned engines revving. I look over and see a red and black mint condition spider and a Royal blue Honda Civic, looks like they're guna race I thought. And they did right over to the two spots right In front of our table. The spider won by seconds. What I wasn't expecting was the angle to hop out of it laughing

"Every time Seb, that Hondas no match for my spider" she calls flicking those gorgeous blond curls over her shoulder. I take in her attire, man she knows she looks good and knows how to show off her body.

"Oh yeh, rematch at the track after school clary" the guy in the Honda calls back. Clary that's her name. Wow

"Bring it kid" she bumps her hip of his as they walk into school. They much be related or close friends by the looks of things.

"Jace" izabelle calls

"Huh what?" I ask.

"Hot rides don't ya think?" Alec asks.

"Yeh I guess they're alright" I act as if I'm not phased but I know I have to have clary as my girl. The only thing is how...


	3. Chapter 2

_**For what it's worth**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 ** _CPOV_**

"Hey Seb, I'm in music last period, I think that would be a sweet place to record some new stuff wanna check out the booth later?" I know as we walk to gym which is our first class.

"Sounds good, what you think they're doing in gym this semester?" Seb asks

"I think they're doing hip hop or some dance thing" I wink at him. We both kill it at hip hop.

"Nice, you bring your kit?" He asks.

"Always have my kit in the boot" I smile.

We get the the gym hall and what do you know it's hip hop with a top end hip hop coach who is known other that a close family friend.

"Luke, hey" I call and head his direction.

"clary, hey kiddo, go change I've a routine to show these guys that I need you and Seb to help with, it's the one to save me" he winks. That's my song.

"The tour addition?" I ask. He just nods. I wink and go change into my dance gear, which consists of black baggy yoga pants, high tops, a red sports bra and a little black body warmer style zip hoody that of course I leave open.

Once Seb and I are ready Luke gathers the class up.

"Right guys this is clary and Sebastian. Now they already know the Corry for this dance as they've taking my class outside of school, so they're going to help me show you guys, so step back and watch. Seb clary, reds tour routine to Faded, clary you know the full Corry yeh? " we nod and smile. He obviously doesn't want me giving away my secret.

 ** _JPOV_**

as the intro plays they get into position, clary in the middle and both lads on either side. The way they move its like they've been performing together for a long y were so in sync it was almost scary. Clary looked amazing. Every kick they did every pop and lock even the walks It was hypnotic. My eyes were glued to her. How are they so good.

Once e dance was of everyone clapped and cheered.

"Clary you take the girls and work with them, Seb we'll split the boys" Luke smiled.

 ** _CPOV_**

"So that was Reds Corry to Faded that she used on her summer tour" a tall smile dark haired girl asked.

"Um yeh it was" I smiled. "How'd you know the Corry was the tour addition?"

"Cause she is my idol, I've watch the music video like a billion times and I was at the summer concert! You knew it pretty well clary was it?" She smiled kind of snobbishly.

"Yeh Clarys the name and duh I am one of her dancers" I snap under my breath. But she heard me.

"Izzy's my name, and you dance for Red?" She smiles.

"Yep both my brother Seb and I do" I smile, "it's what happens when your the best" is near. Little does she know I don't just dance for Red.

"Right girls the first 2 eights are easy enough then it gets tricky, so you go"

At lunch Seb found me in the music room.

"Clary lets eat" he smiled as he saw my head over a guitar with my lyric book out,

"Listen to this but lock that door." He went to lock the door and I started to strum and sign

"I can see you coming from a mile away,

My pulse starts racing from the words that you say,

And you say so many of um like you don't have a clue,

That I'm signed sealed delivered with a snap on,

You don't have to try to hard,

You already have my heart,

You ain't got a thing to prove,

I'm already into you"

"So what you think?" I ask.

"Be better is it was faster with a dance beat but it's good. " he smiles, "let's go eat"

We get to the canteen and buy our food and all I can hear is "CLARY OVER HERE" I look over and grown.

"What?" Seb asks.

"It's Izzy, from gym, of she was annoying me so I told her we dance with Red" I say as we walk over to the table.

"Clary! You shouldn't have-"

"I know Seb I know we'll deal with it later ok, hey Izzy" I smile as sit beside her.

"Your outfit is totally amazing, and who's the hottie?" She smiles.

"We'll duh I only wear designer, and this is my brother Sebastian" I smile.

"Hey Izzy was it?" Seb smiles.

"Yeh, that's me, this is my brothers Alec and jace" she points to the other dark haired boy first then the blond guy.

"Boys" I nod, "so Izzy, I'm new here, what ever, where's the best mall? I need new kicks" I ask.

"On third and fifth, I can show you after school?" She smiles.

"Can't today clary you've that thing with pop" Seb says.

"Shoot yeh I've that thing, I'll find it I'm sure thanks Izzy" I smile.

"What thing have you got clary? Or are you just trying to ditch poor Izzy here?" Mister blond asks.

"Did I give you permission to speak to me? And I don't have to share my personal life with the likes of you goldielocks" I snap back, that'll teach him to be cheeky to me.

"Seb we better-"

"Gotcha, well guys and girls we'll chat later we've to make like a banana and split" he smiles and we leave leaving jace and the rest of the gobsmaked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Clary POV_

Oh my god that have guy, his arrogance just gets under my skin something fierce! It's like he loves him self.

"Oh my god!" I smile to myself and grab my lyric book out of my bag and start writing.

"Inspiration Clary?" Seb smiles as he helps me with my wig.

"You have no idea Seb, just wait till you hear it in studio later" I smile and keep writing.

Once I'm all geared up in my wig and makeup I go to get dressed. To match my dark smokey eyes I go with my black skinny jeans, emerald crop top and black leather jacket to match, not forgetting the stiletto boots. Grabbing my guitar I call to Seb that it's time to go and we hop in the A6 and head to school to record.

You see the thing is not only is Sebastian my brother, but he's also my body guard, back up dancer and singer. He also wears a blond wig so no one recognises him. It's the only way dad would let us become who we are, he wanted us to have the best of both worlds, Yano the fame and the normal life kinda like a Hannah Montana thing but not just for a tv show. And I have to say I'm loving it so far.

Once were at the school, pop my producer is waiting for us with a smile.

"Red, Cam, lovely to see you again, I love the new studio how'd you swing this?" He smiles.

"Oh, Luke my curiographer teaches here he said it was cool and low key" I smile.

"Let's get this done so, I believe you've a new track?" He smiles

"Yeh and I'm going to drop it live on good morning America in 2 days." I lead the way to the music room.

"Well let's get you in the booth" pop smiles.

We finished in the studio about three hours later and headed to the gym for some curiographer. Luke is there ready to shoot some ideas.

"Now Luke, before you start, what do you think of this idea...?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**For what it's worth**_

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Jace POV**_

I was in foul humour ever since that clary one stuck up to me. No one has ever done that bar Izzy and Alec! There's something about that girl that I can't put my finger on...

"Jace! Would you care to repeat what I just said?" Luke asked.

"Wasn't listening man" I shrug.

"Well you'd want to, as I was just about to announce, a very good and close friend of mine has asked a favour for their new music video" I looked around and noticed that clary and Seb hadn't shown up for class _. I hope she ok, Jace, stop you don't care about girls_ , i shook my head and zoned back in.

"Now before I get our guest in, I need everyone to sign these non-disclosure agreements". We all signed and then Luke smiled.

"Class, meet Red" he smiled as the doors burst open and she walked in. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen, well next to clary. She was wearing a tight black leather dress that was Izzy style, black stiletto boots and a black leather jacket. Her fiery Amber hair flowed down her back in genial curls, she was stunning. Everyone started to scream. All red did was lift her hand up and everyone silenced.

"Guys please, I don't want people to know I'm here, now can we form 3 lines please, I always m picking a few dancers for my next video, I will show you the cori and then watch, if you can keep up and I like what I see you'll get the chance to be in it, so if you get a tap then your in but say nothing to anyone I'll get those tapped to meet me later" she smiles.

"Cam, will you be a dear and page Simon and the crew, Luke can you"

"On it girl"

A few minutes later three other people walked in. They were in dance gear.

"Guys meet Simon, Beth, and Jess" she pointed to the dark haired guy, the small brunette, and a blue haired guy.

"Crew meet the kids, now this is for shut up and dance, you four remember the cori yeh?"

"Course we do red" Simon smiles.

"Positions so, guys your going to watch the routine first, then we'll show you to the course and take it from there"

They get into position and the dancing is flawless. They all move in complete sync with each other, I don't like the was that Simon guy is up against her though. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Looks like someone's a bit star struck" I hear Izzy giggle.

"Shut up iz" I hiss at her.

" ok guys, line up three lines and just follow along, Luke's told me about your amazing talent so please don't be disheartened if you don't get to be in this video, if it goes well I'll be back to shoot others." Red smiles.

 ** _Red POV_**

The look on Jaces face is priceless.

"Just follow the guys ok, and 5,6,7,8" the dance ability of these guys is unreal but I already have my three picked. I walk around as the guys show the class the moves. I let this go on for about a half hour and smile.

"Line one please" I smile. Jace is in that line. "Show me what you got"

I let them dance for a while and walk behind the line and tap Jaces arm, he doesn't even flinch. Good.

"Line two please" good izzy's up. I do the same as I did before and tap izzy's arm as I walk past her so no one sees. And the same for line three I tap Alec.

"Thanks so much guys, the chosen three will get a text from Luke with a time and place to meet. And guys please don't tell anyone I was here" and with that I leave.

I smile at cam as we walk away, "did you see his face" I ask he just laughs. Oh this will be fun


	6. Chapter 5

**For what it's worth**

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _JPOV_**

She tapped me on the arm so gently that I almost didn't feel it. There was a small electric shock that went up my arm as she placed her hand on it. I've never felt it before. I kept dancing without even flinching. There's something about red...and I wouldn't be her biggest fan.

After school I went to the gym, that's where the message said to meet. I saw Alec, Izzy and three others that I couldn't make out. As I got closer I noticed it was Clary and Seb, and I didn't know the other, she was a tall tanned girl with dark hair. "Well, well, ditching class already huh clary?" I mocked as I walked up to them. She turned to look at me with a sweet smile.

"Actually goldielocks, I had important business to attend." She winked.

"Well now that we're all here, we can start"

"What's going on here exactly?" I ask folding my arms.

"I'm here to teach you three the dance of course" she smiles.

"Your teaching us Reds dance?" I laugh.

"Is that a problem blondy?" Clary asks with a harder tone of voice.

"Not at all, teach away" I shrug.

"Pairings are, Alec and Dot, Izzy and Seb and Jace and I" so dot's her name.

"Can't get enough of me huh sugar?" I whisper to Clary.

"Oh honey, don't be so full of yourself" she places her hand gently on my arm in a way that a girlfriend would. I felt that same spark and I can guess she felt it too.

"So, right foot stamp, while the right fist pumps do that for three and then..."

We nail down the dance in a matter of hours, but some moves were quite intense. I was shocked at how much I liked how clary and I had to be dancing so close that our bodies were toughing throughout the whole routine. We ran though it one last time and at the end I had my arm around her thin toned waist and hers around my shoulder, we were looking each other straight in the eyes and all I wanted to do was kiss her. She cleared her throat.

"Same time tomorrow guys" she said. As we all broke off and went to pack.

"Need a ride clary?" I heard Seb ask her.

"No Seb, I've that deadline so I'm going to hang back, I need a bit of space right now with you know" she sighed in a whisper back. All he did was nod. I sent a quick text to Izzy telling her to head home I'd catch her later. I didn't want anyone to know I was going to follow this blond haired beauty.

 ** _CPOV_**

Once I knew everyone was gone home I heading to the music room. I was under a lot of pressure with the label, they wanted a new single by the end of next week and dad was on my back cause my school work was slacking to. I just needed to sit and write. I sat at the grand piano in the music room, placed my song book on the side of it and started to play and write the notes out. I felt so calm and I couldn't help but let the lyrics flow out.

 _Everybody needs inspiration_

 _Everybody needs a song_

 _A beautiful melody_

 _When the nights are long_

 _'cause there is no guarantee_

 _That this life is easy_

 ** _JPOV_**

I hear the beautiful sound of the piano and I follow it and as soon as I get to the music room I hear the most beautiful voice of an angel. I could hear the pain in the words and melody.

 _Yeah when my world is falling apart_

 _When there's no light_

 _To break up the dark_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home any more_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

I quietly opened the door and slipped in. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. I saw clary at the piano, singing her heart out with tears running down her face. My heart broke a little watching her put so much passion into her music.

 _When I look at you_

 _I see forgiveness_

 _I see the truth_

 _You love me for who I am_

 _Like the stars hold the moon_

 _Right there where they belong_

 _And I know I'm not alone_

 _Yeah when my world is falling apart_

 _When there's no light_

 _To break up the dark_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

I don't know what it is about this girl but I have to have her...her music touched my sole and opened up something I didn't even know I had. I could feel my eyes start to tear up.

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home any more_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

 _You appear just like a dream to me_

 _Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

 _All I need_

 _Every breath that I breathe_

 _Don't you know you're beautiful_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_

 _And I can't find my way home any more_

 _That's when I, I_

 _I look at you_

 _I look at you_

 _Yeah,_

 _Whoa-oh,_

 _You appear just like a dream to me_

I don't know what possessed me but I couldn't help it.

"Wow, nice pipes girl" I called. Her head snapped up to look at me her face marked from her tears.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How long have you been there?!" She snapped in shock.

"What's wrong? And if you can sing that well why are you keeping your voice hidden away?" I ask her moving to sit beside her.

"You have no clue Jace do you.?" She sighs. I look at her confused.

"Should I?" I ask. She looks at me for a second before turning away so I don't see the tears running down her face.

"Hey, I know I come across like a dick but, you can talk to me, what's eating ya?" I ask as I place my hand on her cheek so she'll look at me. She takes a deep breath, looks away for a second, then back at me with those cold eyes I've come to know so well the past two weeks.

" can I trust you?" She asks.

"Yeh course you can" I smile.

"This is no joke Jace, if I tell you this and it gets out, I'm done for, I need to know you won't tell anyone. I mean you'll figure it out soon or later anyway" she sighs and runs her hand through her hair. I grab her face in my hands to make her look at me and while her tears away with my thumbs. What came over me next I'll never know. I kissed her. Her lips felt so sweet and tender.

"Tell me, what ever it is I won't tell anyone" I tell her. She pulls out her iPad.

"Listen" she hands me a head phone and plays a song. "I'll be right back" she hands me the iPad. I look at the song and it's faded by red. I'm so confused, I hear movement and I look up.

"Red, what are you doing here?" I ask. She sits down beside me and sighs. She doesn't say a thing just plays the piano and starts to sing the same song I just heard clary sing. I gasp as I hear the same vioce.

"Clary?" I ask. She pulls off the wig and looks at me.

"Now you know...can you keep it a secret?" She asks. All this has done is made me more attracted to this girl. All I can think to do is kiss her. Hard and passionate.

"That answer your question?" I smirk.

"This isn't a joke Jace, I need to know you won't say anything," she sighs.

"Clary, you have my word, on one condition" I smile. She rolls hers eyes.

"How much to keep you quite?"

"What, clary no you don't have to pay me to keep it to myself, I was just going to ask you out for dinner" I tell her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dinner sounds good." She smiles.


	7. Chapter 6

**_For what it's worth_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _ **Clary POV**_

I woke up to my alarm ringing in my ears. I rolled over and frowned. I hate early mornings. I replayed yesterday over in my head, I can't believe I let Jace find out that I'm red, how can I be so stupid? I sigh and jump outta bed I check my phone and my heart sank.

Two years ago today, my mother died. It was a horrible car crash. I don't even want to get into it. I looked over at my makeup table and saw her photo. Her beautiful smile, her long red hair, (the main reason I died mine blond, I couldn't handle having the same hair as her it hurt too much and it's the reason I wear a red wig on stage).

After getting ready for school I went to get breakfast. The normally chatty morning routine was completely quite this morning. Neither dad, Seb or I could look at each other.

"I'll see u at school Seb, later dad" I called as I left. Today I left the spider at home and took my Harley. It was a sportster 883, black and red. Yup totally me.

I got to school and walked right past Jace Izzy and Alec. I judo didn't want to speak to anyone. I made a B-line to the music room and started writing.

 _ **Jace POV**_

We were just sitting at our normal spot in the school yard and we saw a Harley pull up and park in Clarys spot. I didn't realise it was her until she took off the helmet. She looked stunning. She just walked right past us, with out even looking in our direction.

"Clary" I called to her but she had headphones in and didn't hear me.

"Guys I'll be right back" I said as I left to follow this blond haired beauty.

She went straight into the music room, I put my foot in the door before she could lock me out.

"Jace, what do you want?" She sighed taking out her headphones.

"You walked straight past us, I wanted to make sure you were alright" i shrugged.

"Well I'm fine" she turned on her heal and walked deeper into the room.

"You're clearly not clar" I leant against the piano and folded my arms.

"Look Jace, I don't want to get into it alright?" She snapped.

"Well, you look like your about to burst into tears at the drop of a hat so spill blondy" I smile.

"Jace, let me ask you something,"

"Hit me" I smile.

"Have you ever lost someone close to you? Seen them die right in front of your eyes when you couldn't do anything to save them? Seen the life drain out of their eyes?" She asks. My face dropped a little.

"No, no I haven't" I tell her.

"Well I have, so forgive me for not wanting to speak to anyone on my mothers anniversary!" She snapped and her eyes started tearing up. I do t know what came over me, the second she started to cry my heart broke, I couldn't help my next move. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed there in my arms for what seamed like hours. I didn't loosen my grip, not once. i just let me cry in my arms.

"Shh clary, it's ok, I got you" I whispered in her ear over and over. The poor girl. My heart actually broke.

We were standing there for about an hour when Luke came in and found us. He took one look and clary and you could see his heart sink.

"Here's hall passes guys if anyone else asks." He patted clary on the back and handed them to me.

"Thanks Luke" I smile. Once he leaves, I look at clary,

"Hey, wanna get outta hear?" I ask her.

All she does is nods and hands me the keys to her bike.


End file.
